Todo por una tradición
by Daniel99
Summary: ¿Podrías escapar de una situación incómoda cuando estas nerviosa? ¿No? Por suerte tienes a alguien que te puede ayudar. Fic muy tarde para entregar, pero lo hice. (Regalo para Freyja af-Folkvangr, por el Intercambio Navideño foro de Proyecto 1-8)


Primero que nada, mil… mil… mil disculpas… disculpas… y disculpas. No hay excusas para entregar muy tarde este regalo, pero a veces es mejor tarde que nunca.

El fic es para **Freyja af-Folkvangr.** Lamento entregar esta historia tardíamente. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

* * *

 **Todo por una tradición**

Decoraciones luminosas de Navidad por todas partes, _mochis_ de fresas, ponche sin extremado alcohol, y risas por doquier. Sí. Definitivamente la fiesta organizada por la querida Mimi superó expectativas. Todos pensaban que sería una reunión formal entre amigos, pero conociendo a Mimi la palabra "formal" tiene otro significado.

Además, no es que a nadie le haya molestado que la fiesta tenga un toque menos "formal" y más animado. Todo el grupo estaba disperso pero divirtiéndose.

Joe e Iori estaban en una conversación, por lo que parecía, bastante entretenida porque ninguno de ellos habían parado del hablar durante quince minutos cada uno.

Daisuke andaba de un lugar a otro cogiendo un vaso de ponche cada cinco minutos. El chico debió haber tomado un poco más de lo debido.

Yamato hablaba por celular en la ventana, y hablaba con un tono un poco suplicante, no muy característico en él. Quizá se debe a que estaba declarándose a una chica de la manera más estúpida que pueda existir, o eso era lo que pensaba Mimi porque después reconoció que Daisuke no era el único en haber tomado ponche en exceso.

Miyako y Ken no dudaron en no probar el ponche pero eso no los impedía de hacer algo que normalmente los ebrios harían, o también los locos por el amor: _abrazarse con aparente fuerza y besarse con suma pasión_ , palabras de Mimi.

Koushiro también sobrepasó su límite de alcohol. No paraba de decir cosas incoherentes como cuantos botones una laptop, el precio de una Memoria RAM, cuánto duraría un celular cargado al cien por ciento.

Takeru no pudo con el poder del alcohol y cayó dormido en un sofá de dos cuerpos. Hikari también cayó bajo la tentación de saber cómo sabría una bebida con algo de licor, diez minutos después estaría bajo un sueño profundo que quizá duraría toda la noche. Taichi se encargó de llevar a su hermana menor a la habitación de Mimi y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Y Sora… Sora… Bueno, ella estaba acostumbrada normalmente a reuniones cortas y no a las fiestas improvisadas de Mimi, aunque ésta ya ha dado muchas. Solo observaba como sus amigos hacían cosas que no eran muy particulares en ellos, solo la mayoría.

Estaba exhausta. Pasó todo el día en la florería de su madre ocupando su puesto. Después de diez horas de trabajo necesitaba un descanso de otras diez horas, pero no podía decepcionar a Mimi con no ir decepcionar a su fiesta.

Pero no estaba pasándola bien. Los _mochis_ eran la razónpor la cual Sora se había levantado del mismo sofá en que estaba dormido Takeru. No le incomoda su estado actual. Es más, ella decidió sentarse con él pensando que podría levantarse y ella le convencería de que no lo hiciera para que siguiera descansando.

No le gustaba que no pudiese divertirse en estos momentos, pero el cansancio no era la razón. Ahora se sentía responsable por ellos. No podía irse de la fiesta sabiendo que cualquier cosa podría pasar y no permitiría que nadie sufra algún daño.

En algún momento, los que han bebido lo suficiente tendrían que agotarse y dormir. Solo que tardaría horas, y apenas ha pasado una.

Estaba controlándolos de aquí por allá como niños de un jardín. No dejaba que nadie tocara algún jarrón. Tuvo que correr al balcón cada vez que Yamato se acercara al balcón; por su estado de ebriedad no se sabe que ocurriría. Encontró inesperadamente a Miyako y a Ken totalmente fuera de sí; tal vez eran las hormonas y el olor al alcohol lo que puso a pensar a Sora la razón por la que estaban en el baño. Llevaba con un poco de queja a Koushiro, con la ayuda de sus hombros, al sofá donde estaba Takeru.

Parecía una maestra principiante tratando de cuidar niños de un jardín.

¡Takeru ya no estaba en el sofá! Giró la cabeza varias para encontrarlo sirviéndose más ponche. No durmió ni más de quince minutos y era evidente seguiría su deseo de una bebida más.

Sora fue rápidamente hacia él; evitaría que tomase una vez más ese maldito ponche.

Cuando ella le sujetó los brazos se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que pasó desapercibido por todos.

Levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que un muérdago estaba colgado justo encima de ellos.

Estaba aliviada que el rubio no se haya percatado de la planta, pero se sentía nerviosa sin saber por qué.

Era la primera vez en su vida que estaba debajo de un muérdago, esa podría ser la razón. ¿Seguiría una tradición mundialmente reconocida?

Takeru era su amigo, quizá no le importaría después cuando estuviera totalmente sobrio, de todos modos no lo recordaría más tarde.

Sora estaba dubitativa pero a la vez decidida. Siempre había una primera vez para todo, así que… ¿Por qué no hacer de esta ocasión la primera vez?

Estaba a solo unos centímetros de su rostro cuando alguien lo jaló por la muñeca y lo llevó hacia afuera del apartamento.

No recordaba lo fuerte que lucía Taichi era ahora. No mostró esfuerzo siquiera para traerlo consigo.

—Gracias —Dijo Sora apoyada en la baranda junta a su amigo.

—Fue un placer —Contestó Taichi esbozando una extensa sonrisa.

—Fue tan rápido. Créeme, si no hubieras aparecido lo hubiera hecho… Ya sabes… Bes…

—Sí, creo que no es necesario que me lo expliques. Pero vi algo en ti que profundamente no querías hacerlo.

—Odio las tradiciones.

—Yo también.

Ambos comenzaron a reír sin mirarse. Sabían cuando cada uno mostraba una verdadera risa. Era obvio, los dos se conocen desde hace años. La amistad que los une los llevó a una confianza que muy pocos tenían.

—Y bien… ¿Me dirás por qué? —Preguntó repentinamente Sora después de unos minutos de risas y un silencio cómodo.

— ¿Por qué?... Creo que te lo dije, no querías…

—Sé que no quería, pero esa no es la verdadera razón, ¿o me equivoco?

Taichi estaba algo nervioso; Sora lo podía notar cuando lo miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos mirando por doquier.

—No te equivocas… La verdad es que no… no… no querías lo besaras —Estaba dicho y ya no podía retractarse — Porque… Porque mi hermana está interesada en él, y no le agradará saber que su interés amoroso ande por ahí besando a otras chicas, ¿o sí?

—En eso tienes razón. No permitiría que besase a alguien en quién no esté interesado. Hikari lo merece, ¿sabes?

—Sí, lo sé. Es por eso que te libré del mal momento que pasarías.

Sora suspiró mostrando decepción como cuando esperas una respuesta diferente de alguien.

Taichi observó disimuladamente la expresión de su amiga cambiando su expresión después de responderle.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Se animó a preguntar él.

—No lo sé —Sora nunca dejaba en duda a Taichi, ni lo haría en este momento—. No estoy segura si hubiese tenido la voluntad para hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto eso?

Esta vez Sora lo miró fijamente a los ojos sin despegar por un segundo el contacto visual.

—Porque no quisiera preocuparte a ti también.

Y Taichi deseó que repitiera lo dicho, y otra vez, y una vez más. Escuchó perfectamente esas palabras, pero saliendo de ella suena como una bella nota musical que no te cansarías de escucharla.

No hicieron falta más palabras para una situación tan inusual entre ellos. El contacto visual tampoco les era necesario para saber lo que pensaba la persona que estaba en enfrente de cada uno.

Solo un abrazo bastaba para concordar que los sentimientos han sido recíprocos por mucho tiempo.

Taichi siempre quiso que si este momento estaba a punto de llegar, hubiese planeado algo más de acuerdo a sus ideas. Pero eso no le importaba cuando finalmente obtiene a la persona que más ha querido, después de su hermana, por diez años.

El momento fue rápido, tiene que admitirlo. Pero no tenía nada de qué quejarse. Ahora solo queda que el tiempo pasara y ellos harían su propia magia.

* * *

Espero que te haya gustado, **Freyja af-Folkvangr**. Los asuntos personales me tuvieron hasta el cuello, pero finalmente lo hice.

Espero que pases un buen año, nos vemos.


End file.
